


A Sin Called Love

by Enmy



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enmy/pseuds/Enmy
Summary: When Naruto realizes his feelings for Sasuke are not going to go away he decides to come out to his parents. That is the day when he loses everything he ever cared about but he can’t lose Sasuke or his life would be meaningless. He needs Sasuke like air and he needs proof that Sasuke loves him too.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	A Sin Called Love

A Sin Called Love 

When Naruto realizes his feelings for Sasuke are not going to go away he decides to come out to his parents. That is the day when he loses everything he ever cared about but he can’t lose Sasuke or his life would be meaningless. He needs Sasuke like air and he needs proof that Sasuke loves him too.

When Sasuke was thirteen he realized that most boys in his class began to see the girls in a different way and they would go out of their way to draw the attention of the girls they liked. The girls had already been talking about boys for some time and Sasuke was labeled as the cutest boy in class followed by Neji and Gaara.  
Sasuke had tried hard to understand what the boys saw in those girls. They said Ino was beautiful and Sakura was pretty and Sasuke did not disagree but to him they were the same old Sakura and Ino. Said girls only had eyes for him, which led to a rivalry between the two of them and the boys saw him as their rival although he never made a move to draw the girls’ attention.   
There was just one person Sasuke had eyes for and that was his best friend, Naruto.  
Naruto was twelve and still innocent and naive. He never thought about girls and relationships and Sasuke understood him perfectly, after all he had only began to see Naruto in a different way recently.  
When curiosity got the best of him, Sasuke asked Naruto if he would let Sasuke kiss him. Naruto would do anything for Sasuke and Sasuke would lie if he said that he didn’t know that or that he didn’t take advantage of that. Of course Naruto had accepted and Sasuke tested the ground. He would never force Naruto do anything he didn’t want to or didn’t like so he always asked if Naruto was ok with it.  
For about a few months they kissed in secret whenever they could: in one of their rooms when they had a sleepover or at school in the bathroom when no one was around. They would sometimes go out of their way to hide and kiss and during the last week, when they hanged out in their secret place which was an abandoned old church it was all that they did. The kisses were never passionate, they were too young for that but even a peck on the lips or a sloppy kiss left Sasuke with butterflies in his stomach. He didn’t know if Naruto felt them too and he didn’t really know how to ask so he was just happy that Naruto never pushed him away and never refused when Sasuke wanted to kiss.  
After a while Sasuke wanted more. His feelings for Naruto became even stronger which surprised him because he never thought that they could, so he asked Naruto if he could touch him. They were in the old church and for the first time Naruto hesitated.  
“Mom said to never let anyone touch me there.” The blonde had said torn between his mother’s words and Sasuke’s desire. He knew that his mother loved him and only wanted the best for him but he didn’t want to disappoint Sasuke either.  
“She doesn’t need to know and besides it’s just me.” Sasuke had insisted and eventually Naruto gave in, allowing Sasuke to lower his pants and touch his small penis. Sasuke didn’t mean anything at that point, he just wanted to explore the feeling and his hand moved all over Naruto’s penis and balls. Naruto was shy and he kept his mouth shut but didn’t look Sasuke in the eyes. After getting used to it, Sasuke began to stroke Naruto and that was when Naruto freaked out and asked what he was doing. Sasuke didn’t answer, instead he asked Naruto if it felt bad. The blonde shook his head because it didn’t and it didn’t hurt either. It was more uncomfortable and strange but he wouldn’t tell his friend that, so Sasuke went on, encouraged by the noises the blonde made.  
“Can I…can I touch you too?” Naruto had asked shy as if not sure if he should even ask something like that and Sasuke lowered his pants exposing his own member. The blonde looked at his friend’s penis for a moment, hesitating, before grabbing it and mirroring Sasuke’s movements. He had no idea what they were doing or what effect he had on Sasuke.  
One day Sasuke touched their penises and began stroking them both at the same time with both hands. Naruto became flustered but when Sasuke urged him to help him the blonde’s tanned hand replaced one of his own and they stroke together until they were both tired. 

When Naruto was thirteen he knew for sure that he was gay and told Sasuke that he wanted to tell his parents. He had asked Sasuke if he was going to do it too but Sasuke just told him:  
“My dad would kill me.”  
Naruto didn’t tell his parents right away, waiting for a few months just to be sure that his feelings were not a false alarm but one evening at the dinner table he came out.  
Sasuke knew that Naruto was going to tell his parents that evening but didn’t think much of it. He had known the Uzumakis since he was little and they were kind and understanding people. He was sure they would accept Naruto the way he was. His own father was the one he feared since he was very strict with his boys.  
When the phone rang later that night his mother began to panic. Naruto’s mother had called and she wanted to know if her son was at the Uchihas because he left home in a hurry after an argument with his father.  
Sasuke panicked and getting dressed he ran to their secret hiding place figuring that Naruto would be there. Sure enough he found him lying on the concrete floor with a bottle of painkillers in his hand. The bottle was empty.  
“Naruto!” He called his friend’s name but there was no answer. For the first time in his life Sasuke was afraid. He was shaking and could barely think straight from the fear of losing Naruto but he had to do something before it was too late.   
Shoving two fingers down the blonde’s throat he forced his friend to regurgitate and felt slightly better when Naruto threw up the pills.  
“What the fuck, Naruto?” There was a mixture of fear and anger in his voice and he didn’t want Naruto to think that he was angry with him but all this was too much for Sasuke.  
Naruto wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve and looked away from him. “Why did you come?” the blonde asked with a low voice and Sasuke was confused. Of course he would be looking for Naruto if the blonde went missing. Naruto was his best friend and he was in fucking love with him.  
“Your mom called, saying you went missing. Of course I would look for you.”  
“I didn’t want you to come.”  
“Why? Naruto, tell me what happened.”  
Naruto turned to look at him and for the first time Sasuke noticed the bruises on his face.  
“What does it look like happened?” There was anger in the blonde’s voice and Sasuke felt it targeted towards him and it hurt.  
“Why didn’t you come over? Didn’t you think I would help?”  
“Because I couldn’t see you. You were the last person I wanted to see.” Naruto’s words hurt. He could feel the pain in his chest as if those words were bullets targeted at him. It was the first time that Naruto had pushed him away and it fucking hurt.  
“Why?” Was all he could say without stuttering and crying. “I love you.” He added slowly.  
“You love me?” Naruto’s voice was bitter as if mocking his confession. He had never told Naruto that he loved him, thinking that the kissing and touching were enough for Naruto to understand.  
“Of course I do. What do you think the kissing meant?”  
Standing up from the floor Naruto walked towards him until they were face to face. “So then will you fuck me?”  
Sasuke was taken aback by the sudden question. They had never touched the sex subject before. It wasn’t because Sasuke never thought of having sex with Naruto it was because he didn’t want to rush things especially since he wasn’t ready to come out to his parents yet. “What’s with that all of the sudden?”  
“You don’t want to.” It wasn’t a question but a statement and it took the raven aback.  
“When we do it I want it to be special. I don’t want us to do it just because you’re angry.”  
“Is that what you think it is? I came out to my parents because I am in love with you. I wanted you to be my first and I wanted to be your first.”  
“You will be my first…” Sasuke said confused. He couldn’t understand where this was going.  
“Why don’t you want to fuck me now? Is it because of these cuts and bruises?”  
“Naruto, I don’t care about those. They will heal and I love you with or without them.” Sasuke said exasperated. “You’re not making any sense, Naruto.” His friend was freaking him out. Naruto had never acted like that before.  
Naruto’s fist collided with the wall behind Sasuke. “He tried to fuck the gayness out of me.” Naruto’s voice was calm but his body was trembling.  
“You mean he touched you?” Sasuke couldn’t believe it. The man he knew as Naruto’s father would never do that. He had always been kind, loving and caring towards his family and friends. Sasuke had wished his own father would be like that and he even remembered a time when he was younger and wanted to be Naruto’s brother just to have the same father as his friend.  
“He fucked me, Sasuke. He shoved his dick up my ass and rammed me. It hurt like hell.” Naruto yelled and tears fell down his tanned, scarred cheeks. “Do you still love me now?”  
Sasuke was at a loss of words but not because his feelings for the blonde have changed. No, he was sure they would never change. Pale hands wrapped around the smaller boy’s waist and brought Naruto closer to his chest.  
“I will always love you.”  
“Then prove it. Fuck me.”  
Sasuke tried to take his time and be gentle. Pushing one finger inside Naruto’s puckered hole he rubbed his insides before pushing two fingers.  
“Will you stop teasing me? I’m not going to break.” Naruto told him. “Just get inside already.” And so he did, pushing his member all the way inside Naruto, making the blonde gasp in pain. “Move your hips.” Naruto ordered him and Sasuke began to thrust as he searched for Naruto’s soft spot. Once he found it, Naruto moaned and Sasuke wanted to hear more of those sounds of pleasure. Knowing that he was the cause of Naruto’s pleasure aroused him and made him proud.   
“Damn it Sasuke, move faster.” He began to ram Naruto’s prostate and the blonde’s back arched in pleasure. “Yes Sasuke. Fuck me, you fuck me so well.” Naruto’s hips began to move in opposite direction, making the impact even stronger but Sasuke didn’t mind. He loved the feeling of being inside Naruto and he loved to hear Naruto beg for more.  
“Naruto….I’m going to come.”  
“Then come inside me.” Naruto let out a loud moan when Sasuke came inside him and soon after that he came too. “Your cum feels good inside me. Sasuke, you made me come to your dick. I never came to his.”  
They stopped when Naruto fell on the ground exhausted. Sasuke helped him lay on a worn out mattress and covered him with his jacket. The blonde closed his eyes and was soon asleep.  
Sasuke leaned against the cold wall and grabbing his phone he dialed his mom’s number.  
“Sasuke, where are you?” She asked, concern obvious in her voice.  
“I found him but I can’t bring him back tonight.”  
“Sasuke tell me where you are.” Sasuke turned off his phone. For now it would be just him and Naruto.  
He looked at the sleeping blonde beside him and couldn’t help but think that the Naruto he just had sex with was not his Naruto. His Naruto was like sunshine although a bit shy, pure and innocent. This Naruto was lonely, in need for a proof of love. His Naruto was broken but he will still stay by his side anyway.  
The next day was a school day but they both skipped. When Naruto woke up he was still not himself and Sasuke thought that he would never be again the same. He didn’t smile at Sasuke like he always did then he saw the older boy, instead he crawled on his lap and began to kiss him. Sasuke could feel the hunger, passion and lust in his eyes, in his touch. What was he thinking? What had happened to change him so much in such a short amount of time.  
“Fuck me, Sasuke.” Those were the words he said first thing in the morning and it freaked Sasuke out.  
“Aren’t you hungry or something? I could go and grab us something to eat.”  
“I would eat your dick.”  
“Naruto, stop.” Sasuke pushed the blonde off of him, aware that he had probably caused some more emotional damage to the already traumatized blonde. Naruto looked at him from where he landed on the cold concrete floor but said nothing. “You can’t live your life like this.”  
“Don’t you love me anymore because I’m dirty?”  
“I do love you. I told you that before. I can repeat it every day if you want me to just please get back to your normal life.”  
“Back to what? I can’t undo what I did. I can’t make my dad forget that I’m gay. I can’t forget that he told me that I need to stop being confused and become straight again. I can’t forget that he doesn’t love me anymore. He didn’t give up on me, he is going to make me normal again, he said so and he’ll do whatever it takes. Do you know what the problem is, Sasuke?”  
“What?”  
“That I do love your dick. I love it up my ass, fucking me and I want you to fuck me again and again and again and when it hurts I want you to fuck me some more and when I pass out I want you to go on and fuck me. With you it was not like with him. When he raped me I thought I was cured of gayness, that’s how much I hated it but when you came I wanted to see how it feels with you because I love you.”  
“But now you’re obsessed. I’m not saying that I don’t want to have sex with you again but not like this. You’re freaking me out Naruto. It’s too much for me to handle.”  
“You didn’t like it?” Sasuke kneeled beside him and grabbed his shoulders catching his blue eyes with his gaze.  
“I did like it. I liked to hear you moan and beg for more, I liked to listen to you talk dirty but you are desperate. What are you afraid of?”  
“Losing you…”  
“You won’t lose me, Naruto.”  
“Then prove it. Prove that you love me, prove that you are not like him. He loved me for years and was the best dad anyone could ever have but he stopped loving me because I’m gay. Fuck me and prove it.”  
“Fine but then we go home and you have to promise me that whatever happens from now on you come to me. Don’t do what you did last time ever again.”  
“I promise, now fuck me.”  
Naruto took his clothes off and moved back to the mattress, spreading his legs. “I want you inside me.” Sasuke gave into his own desire and entering the blonde, gave him the pleasure they were both longing for. Yes there was pleasure but to Sasuke it still didn’t feel quite right. He didn’t think that Naruto was doing this for the right reason but he couldn’t seem to be able to talk to the blonde. Maybe time will heal some wounds and maybe if he was patient enough and show his feelings more, Naruto would trust him more.  
For today though he would thrust Naruto’s prostate until the blonde collapsed.  
“You’re fucking me so well, Sasuke.” The blonde moaned. “Your dick tears me apart, makes me burn.” Sasuke’s hand began to stroke Naruto in rhythm with his thrusts and the blonde screamed as he came in Sasuke’s hand. That would not be the end though.   
They fell exhausted on the mattress covered in cum and Sasuke knew it was time to go home.  
On the next day they started their routine again. Naruto came over to pick Sasuke up for school but he didn’t smile at the raven like he usually did and barely said a word on their way to school. At lunch he didn’t eat, claiming that he wasn’t hungry, just tired and he fell asleep on the ground with his back against the wall. Sasuke put an arm around his waist pulling him closer so that he could rest his head on Sasuke’s shoulder.  
For the rest of the week Naruto didn’t ask Sasuke for sex but that didn’t make the raven feel better. Naruto was always tired and Sasuke hadn’t seen him eat anything in days. Their lunch breaks were spent on the roof like usual with Naruto asleep in his arms and Sasuke had a lot of time to think. He wanted answers, he needed to know what was going on after Naruto went home, what Naruto was thinking but he was afraid to ask so he waited for Naruto to say something but the blonde never did.  
On one weekend Sasuke’s parents would be away and his brother would spend that time with his girlfriend so Sasuke would have the house for himself for two whole days and he decided to use this opportunity to get the answers he needed.   
Naruto had become a shadow of his former self and although the fact that he didn’t demand sex made the raven feel more comfortable around him, Sasuke was still concerned.

On Friday after school they quietly made their way to Sasuke’s house. The raven closed the door behind him, dropping his school bag on the floor and went in the kitchen.  
“Are you still tired? I can make us some tea and then you can sleep some more if you want.”   
Naruto leaned against the door frame. “I’m fine.”  
“I’ll make some tea anyway. Are you hungry?”  
“No.”  
As he got everything he needed for the tea Sasuke couldn’t think of anything else but how to approach Naruto. He needed to do it.  
“You know you can talk to me, right?”  
“Sure.”  
“But you don’t. You haven’t talked to me since that day when I found you almost dead in the hideout.”  
“Not much has changed since then.”  
As the days passed the bruises on Naruto’s face faded but Sasuke knew there were some new ones beneath his clothes. He had seen the marks around his wrists a few days ago by accident and he wished that Naruto would talk to him about that.  
“Naruto, If your dad wants to cure you so badly then let him have what he wants. You don’t have to go through this.”  
“What do you mean?” Naruto asked confused.  
Sasuke put the cups of tea on the table and walked to where the blonde was standing, wrapping his arms around the small, slim waist. “You could find a girl and pretend you’re dating her, just to show her to your parents.”  
“I couldn’t do that to you Sasuke. I love you and I don’t want to pretend. I don’t care that you don’t want me as your boyfriend or that you can’t come out to your parents as long as you love me and fuck me I’ll go through anything.”  
“I just wanted you to know that I wouldn’t mind if you did, that’s all.”  
“I know. You have always been nice like that to me.” Sasuke pulled him into a kiss and Naruto raised himself on his toes to deepen it.  
It almost felt like the good old days when they just kissed and were innocent and happy. But a lot has happened since then and Sasuke could only wish to erase it all.  
“Naruto, tell me what’s going on.” Naruto’s gaze moved away from his onyx eyes and randomly fell on the cups on the table. Naruto pulled out from his embrace and went to pick one up, sipping from it.  
“What do you want to know?”  
“Everything.” Sasuke knew Naruto well enough to know from his expression that he was not happy to talk about it but he never seemed to be able to refuse Sasuke. Naruto’s gaze was on the cup in his hands but he seemed to look beyond it, somewhere in his own mind, in his memory.  
“He said that he doesn’t love me anymore but I’m still his son and he has the duty to bring me on the right path.” He began with a low, soft voice that sounded pained to the raven. “Mom knows he’s been beating and raping me but doesn’t do anything. I don’t think she loves anymore either.” He was hurt emotionally probably more than physically and if physical wounds heal the others don’t always do.  
“What does he do to you?”  
“He ties me up to the old bed we still have in the basement and fucks me, asking if I like it. I say no and he asks if I still want dicks. I never told him that you are the only one I want.”  
“What did you tell him?” The blonde’s gaze moved to Sasuke almost pleading him to stop asking questions.  
“Nothing. I don’t want to lie and pretend I’m something that I’m not. I’m gay and I’m in love with you, that’s who I am. If he can’t accept me like this it’s his problem.”  
Sasuke felt a pain in his chest and guilt. He felt that if Naruto wasn’t in love with him he wouldn’t have to go through this. “God, Naruto. Does he even know he was your first?” he asked exasperated.  
“I told him but I don’t think he believes me. Maybe he thinks that I figured I was gay after I had a dick up my ass or something.”  
“Can I see…what he did to you?” Sasuke was shivering and almost spilled his own tea. He didn’t want to see Naruto hurt but at the same time he needed to see the marks on his body, the proof of Naruto’s commitment to him.  
Having finished his tea Naruto discarded his clothes on the kitchen floor and Sasuke analyzed him from head to toe. There were marks around his wrists and ankles where he had been tied up, a couple of bruises, not many and whipping marks some old and some fresh, probably from a belt. “Oh God, Naruto.” He felt like crying but he needed to be strong.  
“Are you disgusted?”  
“What? No.” Sasuke couldn’t believe Naruto thought him to be so superficial.  
“Would you get mad at me if I asked you to fuck me?” The blonde asked a bit shy.  
Picking him up bridal style Sasuke took him to his room and lay him on the bed. “You act like a slut, you know that?”  
“Yes, make me your slut.” Something about that got the best out of Sasuke. Naruto was waking up a beast inside of him that he didn’t know existed before. He remembered the first time they had sex, how aroused he was when Naruto begged for more and how he tried to hold back because Naruto had almost died that day. He couldn’t hold any longer.  
“Fine. I will treat you like a slut.” Sasuke stripped and kneeled on the bed beside Naruto, his dick just above the blonde’s mouth. Naruto looked at him cautious then his eyes moved to the dick in front of him. “Do you want it?” Sasuke asked smirking and Naruto nodded. “Then fuck your face.” Naruto took him in all at once and sucked with a speed that amazed the raven. Sasuke was hard in no time and Naruto’s tongue on his dick felt amazing. Without giving it a second thought he grabbed the blonde hair just as his dick hit the back of Naruto’s throat and began to move his hips and abuse the smaller boy’s throat.   
He closed his eyes and the pleasure made him forget everything else. It was just him and the wet cavern that felt so good around his dick. He wanted to come and he did.  
When he opened his eyes Naruto was crying silent tears and only then did he think that maybe he had hurt the blonde with how much he pulled at his hair and rammed his throat. Pulling out he muttered an apology and Naruto swallowed his seed. Sasuke could see the desperate need in the blue eyes that were looking right into his onyx ones. It was the same desperation he had seen before, on the day Naruto almost died and just like back then it felt wrong.  
“May I fuck myself more?” the smaller boy asked apologetically as he tried to catch his breath.  
Sasuke sat on the bed and motioned for Naruto to straddle him. “Come here.” Pushing himself onto Sasuke’s dick Naruto put his hands on Sasuke’s shoulders and moved his hips. “Your dick feels amazing inside of me, you fill me up so well.” Naruto closed his eyes and moaned. He was high on this feeling of pleasure. When Sasuke was inside him there was nothing else but Sasuke pouring his love inside him. His love made him feel good, made him feel high and made him forget all the pain and loneliness. As long as Sasuke was inside him he was never alone and never unloved.   
Love was all he ever wanted and needed. He used to have it, he used to have his father’s love and his mother’s but he lost it all. Sasuke was the only one left and if he lost Sasuke’s love….he had no reason to go on, his life would have no meaning.   
“You look like a slut in heat.”  
“I am in heat….I need your dick to fill me up.” When Naruto got tiered and his movements slowed down Sasuke began to move his hips and abuse the blonde’s hole. Naruto was bouncing on his lap from the force and he knew he wouldn’t last long in that position but it was worth it. Naruto’s back arched as he moaned in pleasure. “Yes, fuck me hard like that. Fuck me more.” Sasuke loved him, with every thrust he could feel it stronger, with every touch of his prostate Sasuke was expressing his feelings for him, even the pain he felt was an expression of Sasuke’s love.  
Words were meaningless, he knew that now. His parents had told him that they loved him and now they took it back. Sasuke had told him that he loved him but he couldn’t believe him not unless he had some proof. He would always need proof though because feelings can change.  
When Sasuke got tired he pushed the blonde on his back and Naruto spread his legs for him. Sasuke abused his prostate again. “Do you like that, you fucking slut?”  
“Your dick tears me up, it feels so good. Please don’t stop.” He never wanted Sasuke to stop loving him, stop making him feel high and stop making him forget.  
“With how much you moan I can see you love it but I want to hear you beg for more.”  
“Give me more of your cock.” Sasuke pushed again. “Tare my insides, rip me apart.” The thrusts became faster. “Don’t stop fucking me.” More thrusts, even deeper. “Rip my hole, fill me with your cum. Fuck me…”Sasuke pushed deeper inside and Naruto cried in pleasure. He wanted everything from Sasuke, he wanted Sasuke to be his in the same way he was Sasuke’s. He belonged to Sasuke body and soul, he had known that for a while although he wasn’t sure Sasuke understood that. He had given Sasuke everything and he had wanted to give Sasuke his body too in its most pure form. Sasuke had been his first kiss and his first love but his father ruined his body before he could properly give it to the one he loved.  
He moaned with every thrust and cried every time Sasuke pushed deeper inside him filling him up with his entire length. He felt full of love. Sasuke was loving him. The throbbing penis inside him was proof of that. Sasuke and he were one, connected in the most intimate way, showering each other with love. There was nothing more pure than that.  
They went on like that until they were both drained and Sasuke fell on the bed beside Naruto and wrapped his arms around him.  
“I love you, Naruto.” Only words.  
“I love you too.” Just more words but he means them.  
Sasuke woke up in the morning later than usual and noticed that Naruto was still asleep. He smiled as he looked at the sleeping blonde beside him. He deserved some rest since he didn’t get much at home. A part of him wanted to stay in bed and watch the blonde sleep with his mouth slightly opened and light breathing but he decided against it. Naruto would be hungry when he gets up and he should start breakfast.  
Getting out of bed, Sasuke went to take a shower then went in the kitchen to start breakfast.  
“Good morning.” The sudden sound of Naruto’s voice made Sasuke turn around a bit startled. The blonde was leaning against the door frame, watching him and smiling. It was the first time he smiled since that day and Sasuke felt that he did the right thing to get Naruto out of that house even if just for a weekend.  
“Did you sleep well?” Sasuke asked, smiling back.  
“Yeah, the best this week.”  
“Good. Why don’t you go and take a shower until I finish making breakfast and then we can eat.” Naruto didn’t leave right away but went to where the raven was standing and wrapped his arms around his neck then kissed him.  
“Thanks for last night.”  
“Why?” Sasuke asked confused and Naruto shrugged.  
“The first time I asked you to fuck me you got angry with me and I didn’t think you would want to do it again.”  
“Naruto I told you this before. I do want to have sex with you but I want you to believe that I love you even if we don’t.”  
“Ok. I’ll go take a shower.” No, empty words could not be trusted. Not even Sasuke could be trusted with these words.  
“This is like the old times when we had sleepovers here.” Naruto said as he shoved eggs down his throat. “Except that your parents aren’t home.”  
“And it’s a good thing they aren’t. I’m glad you’re here though, things have been tough lately.” Naruto’s gaze moved to the ground and Sasuke feared that he might have said something wrong.  
“My life from now on might be like that.”   
Sasuke cupped his cheek and kissed him. “Don’t say that. It has to get better. Your dad has to come around.” Sasuke tried to be optimistic, there was not much else he could do at the age of fourteen no matter how much he wanted to grab Naruto’s hand and just run away.  
“Yeah…so what have you planned after breakfast?”  
“How about…I fuck you?”  
Sasuke licked Naruto’s hard member all around as the blonde squirmed on the bed. Taking it in his mouth he began to bob his head, tasting his lover and enjoying the sounds the blonde made. They were different from the lustful moans he had heard before and he knew that Naruto was growing impatient. Sasuke had other plans though and ignoring the blonde he licked the smaller boy’s puckered hole.

“Sasuke, what the fuck?” Naruto couldn’t take it anymore and thought that he had been patient enough but Sasuke was toying with him. “Will you fuck me already?”  
“Do you hate this so much?”  
“Sasuke! I’m about to come to your tongue and you didn’t even fuck me yet.”  
“I did give you a blowjob now stop complaining.” Naruto’s irritation was because although he was getting pleasure he wasn’t ripped from reality like the previous times.  
There were only two kinds of sex that he knew. The kind that was giving him some physical pleasure but more pain and disgust, the kind that he hated because it wasn’t with the one he loved and the kind in which he got pleasure, the kind he desired because it was with the one he loved and because it made him forget about the other one. Who knew love would make such a huge difference?  
The second kind was meant to help him escape the memory of the first and give him proof of Sasuke’s love. He needed the second like he needed air. He wouldn’t mind if Sasuke even abused him during sex as long as he fucked him good. He would take anything from Sasuke and like it eventually. It had always been that way ever since they began to secretly kiss and touch each other. He didn’t like it very much at first but as time passed he grew to love it.  
What Sasuke was doing now however was just making him more aware of what they were actually doing. It was awkward.  
The familiar feeling of Sasuke’s member hitting his prostate brought him back from his thoughts and he groaned. “Finally.” But Sasuke was thrusting at a slow pace and he rolled his eyes. He wanted to be rammed, split apart, fucked until he fell exhausted but Sasuke was not giving him that. “Stop teasing me already and fuck me.”  
“I am fucking you, idiot. Now shut up and relax.” Naruto closed his eyes and did as he was told, then he felt Sasuke’s lips over his and he moaned against them. “Does it feel good?”  
“Yeah.” It felt amazing but it didn’t make him forget that his body was tainted and unworthy of Sasuke and that made him more insecure. What if Sasuke would stop loving him because he was getting tainted constantly. What if one day Sasuke would think of him to be too filthy to be loved. He was filled with another man’s seed at least twice a week. Why would Sasuke want him like that?  
“Good.” The raven’s lips moved on the tanned neck kissing, nibbling and licking.  
“It feels so good to feel your wet tongue on my body and your dick inside me.” Naruto moaned. A loud gasp escaped his lips as Sasuke abused his nipples with his mouth, licking, sucking and biting slightly. “God, Sasuke…” Sasuke was tasting him and he couldn’t help but wonder if Sasuke liked his taste. What if he would end up one day tasting like the man that had him more times than Sasuke?  
Naruto didn’t know why but he felt like crying. It was the first time he was aware of Sasuke’s touches, the first time he felt his entire body being pleasured not just his prostate.  
“I hate him, Sasuke.” Sasuke’s lips left his nipple and onyx eyes met blue ones. “I hate him for doing this to me.”  
“No, you don’t. You always thought of him as the best father in the world. Such feelings don’t go away overnight.”  
“Why can’t he understand that I love you? Why can’t he accept that?”  
“For the same reason my father can’t, I suppose.”  
“But this feels so right. You inside me, us kissing, your tongue over my body is all I ever wanted.”  
“I feel the same. I’ve always imagined our first time to be like this.”  
“I wish he would see us now so that I can see his expression. He makes me want to be everything that he hates. I want to be your lover because he hates the idea of me being gay, I want to be your slut because he doesn’t want me to be a cock lover whore. I want you to mark me so that he can see that I belong to someone else.”  
“That will just make things harder for you.”  
“I don’t care Sasuke. I want him to know that I belong to you, that I’m your lover, your whore and nothing he does will ever change that. I can’t sleep because I’m afraid he’ll come in my room and abuse me again and when he’s done I can just curl in bed, shiver and cry.”   
Sasuke got off Naruto to lay beside him on the bed and held him tight. The blonde looked so vulnerable and fragile and Sasuke just wanted to protect him but he couldn’t. “I hate him most when he fucks me right and it actually feels good. He doesn’t try to make it feel good but sometimes it does and then I see his face and feel like I want to scream so that I can wake up from that nightmare. At night I just lay in bed imagining him opening the door to my room just to see you with you dick up my ass as I moan in pleasure. He would be furious and his blood would boil in his veins and I would beg for you to fuck me harder and you would ram me, pushing all the way inside me and he would take his belt off and hit me but I would ignore it because I would have you. Then he would try to get you, chase you out of the room but you would stay by my side. Then just to spite him even more I would fuck myself onto your dick so that he can see that I love your dick. I’d make him watch your dick going all the way in then out and back inside me as I moan in pleasure and scream your name.”  
“Naruto…stop…” It hurt Sasuke to see his lover like that, consumed by thoughts of revenge as he licked his wounds. His Naruto had not been like that, he was forgiving and kind and he was nowhere to be found. That man had managed to ruin everything Sasuke had ever loved in Naruto and Sasuke hated him too but he wasn’t strong enough to do anything.

A few more weeks have passed and Naruto looked much better. He was less tired in school and Sasuke figured that he was getting more sleep at night.  
“He didn’t touch me lately.” Naruto had told him one day at lunch. “He saw the marks you left on me and was furious. I thought he was going to kill me.”  
“What did he do?”  
“He asked me who did me and I said that it was my boyfriend who marked me.” Sasuke thought that this was a stupid and dangerous thing to do but Naruto had insisted so Sasuke left hickeys on his neck.  
Naruto didn’t ask Sasuke for sex again but in the end Sasuke went out of his way to get Naruto fucked. Sometimes it was in the janitor’s closet, sometimes a bathroom stall and sometimes in an empty classroom. They were having the secret relationship that Sasuke had always wanted.  
“You know…” he whispered one day in Naruto’s ear while they were going for it in the janitor’s closet during lunch break. “This is the kind of risk I always wanted to take with you.” One of his hands was covering Naruto’s mouth while the other was pleasuring Naruto’s erection. “The risk of getting caught like this. Do you feel the adrenaline?” Naruto shook his head and Sasuke pushed his erection hard inside him once and Naruto squirmed in his embrace making a sound against his palm. “You can’t stay quiet, that’s why it’s risky.” Naruto wanted to say something but the words were muffled so Sasuke released his mouth for a moment.  
“Please Sasuke….fuck me.” Covering the blonde’s mouth again Sasuke moved his hips in rhythm with his hand getting more noises out of Naruto.  
“You like it like this, don’t you?” Naruto’s head leaned backwards on Sasuke’s shoulder as he did his best to stay quiet. Sasuke’s hand moved to the tanned neck, caressing the skin.  
“Sasuke….” Naruto called his name through hard breathing.” I can feel it now…the adrenaline. Fuck me harder.”  
“Don’t scream though.” Naruto nodded and leaned forward, covering his mouth with his hands. Sasuke rammed his prostate until the blonde fell on his knees exhausted, his whole body on fire.   
They were happy, or so Sasuke thought but what they didn’t know or maybe chose to forget was that this was just the calm before the storm. Months had passed and Naruto got away with all the love bites which should have been odd but Sasuke was just happy that the bruises and whip marks on Naruto’s body were gone and his blonde’s naked body was more beautiful than ever.  
Naruto began to ask for more abuse during sex, wishing to be restrained but Sasuke didn’t think much of it; as a matter of fact he loved it and would tie Naruto’s wrists and make him his slut every time they went to their hideout.

One stormy night however changed Sasuke’s life forever. It was passed midnight on a school night when Naruto knocked on his door and stumbled in. He was dressed with just a shirt and shorts that were wet from the rain outside and there were stains of blood on his pants.  
Sasuke caught him in his arms since Naruto was about to fall on the ground. Sasuke’s mother panicked. She knew the blonde well since his mother was her best friends. The boys grew up together and Naruto spent quite some time in their home.  
“Naruto, dear…what happened?” she asked but the blonde didn’t answer. “Who did this to you?” Her questions only met silence.  
“Mom, he needs to be taken to the hospital.”  
The ride was anything but quiet. Sasuke was on the back seat with Naruto passed out beside him, the blonde’s head was on his lap and he was stroking the blonde locks gently, tangling his fingers in them.  
“Sasuke…if you know anything about this you need to tell me now.” Sasuke’s mother said with a stern voice.  
What should he do? What should he say? she wouldn’t believe him if he told her the truth because she knew the Uzumakis well, they were his parents’ best friends.  
Sasuke was freaked though and he knew that Naruto needed him now more than ever, he needed him by his side. He couldn’t hide anymore.  
“This is happening because he’s gay.”  
“What!? You mean his boyfriend did this to him?”  
“No mom.” He was about to do what he had feared for years, ever since he realized the nature of his feelings for Naruto but he was calm. There was no way back anymore. “Because I am his boyfriend and I would never hurt him.” He saw his mother’s hands tremble on the steering wheel as she tried to focus on the road. It was probably a good thing there wasn’t much traffic due to the late hour.

One week later Naruto was out of the hospital and ready to return to school. Sasuke had not visited him once in the hospital, nor did he come when he was released and that just added more to his insecurities. What if Sasuke knew what he had done with his father in bed the last time and got tired of him? After all he was tainted with another man’s seed to the point that he could smell the reek of his body, surely Sasuke could smell it too. Last time he had his face fucked too and Sasuke would taste the man’s seed on his lips if they ever kissed again.  
He couldn’t believe that he went to Sasuke that night. His whole body was covered in his dad’s cum and Sasuke had seen him like that, smelled him like that.  
He needed to see Sasuke again though, desperately. Following the usual routine he went to Sasuke’s house but the raven was not waiting for him on the door steps like he usually did and he didn’t dare ring the bell, not after that night. Running to school he went on the roof, the place where he and Sasuke hang out at school during recess and felt a bit relieved when he saw Sasuke stand there with his hands on the rail and looking far in the distance.  
“I finally found you.” He didn’t know what else to say and he couldn’t blame Sasuke for not waiting for him. It was not Sasuke’s fault.  
“I’m sorry.” The raven said leaving the blonde confused. Why was Sasuke sorry? Naruto had been unfaithful, it was his fault.  
“What for?”  
“I couldn’t come and see you. They wouldn’t let me.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I told them, Naruto. I told my parents that you are my boyfriend.”  
“But I’m not.” Sasuke turned to look in his blue eyes.  
“Naruto…I rammed your ass more times than I can count, I think that makes you my boyfriend.” Naruto was speechless. Sasuke still wanted him. He went to hug his boyfriend but Sasuke grit his teeth with a hiss and pushed him back.  
“Sasuke?”  
“Sorry.” Something was wrong. Sasuke was in pain because Naruto had touched him.  
“Take your shirt off.” Naruto demanded, gaining confidence. Sasuke glared daggers at him, not wanting to obey but not saying a word either. “Do it, or I’ll do it for you.”  
Sasuke took his jacket off and unbuttoned his button up shirt, his eyes still fixing Naruto. He stood for a moment like that before he turned around letting the blonde see the whipping marks on his back.  
“God, Sasuke…Why did you do it? Why did you tell them? You knew something like this would happen.” Naruto felt guilt in his chest. Sasuke, his Sasuke was hurt because of him, because he had pressured Sasuke to fuck him.  
“Because I love, you moron. Because you were suffering all alone and you needed me. Because I was ashamed to hide like a coward and still think of myself as your lover. Because I wanted to be worthy of you.”  
“What are you talking about? If anyone is not worthy that’s me. I cheated on you, I had another man’s cum inside me and I even fucking swallowed it. The taste made me puke. I still feel his cum mixing with my blood and leaking from my hole and it makes me want to dig my grave and crawl inside.” A slap on his cheek made him stop talking and his hand reached his abused cheek.  
“Shut up. Don’t ever talk about yourself like that. No matter how much cum he makes you eat or smears on your body you are still mine. You are mine, Naruto.” Sasuke yelled the last words and Naruto knew that he meant them. “If I need to prove that to you I’ll do it over and over again. They can torture us but they can’t break us apart anymore.”   
Naruto’s eyes were filled with tears and Sasuke kissed him wiping them away. His hands moved to undress Naruto and the blonde removed his pants leaving them both naked in the cold morning air.  
Pushing the blonde on a wooden box he spread his legs and sucked him. Naruto moaned and tilted his head backwards in pleasure. Sasuke loved him, he still wanted him.  
“Your dick belongs to me.” Sasuke told him and Naruto opened his eyes to look into his lover’s as Sasuke was licking and sucking him. Sasuke was fucking his face onto his dick, Sasuke was loving him.  
He watched Sasuke lick his hole, his tainted hole was now covered in Sasuke’s saliva as the wet muscle caressed the puckered skin giving him pleasure. Sasuke was still loving him.  
He watched Sasuke push his member inside him with such a force that he screamed in pain but the pain was part of Sasuke’s love that he desperately needed.  
“Fuck me.” And Sasuke did. Sasuke was pouring his love inside Naruto’s tainted body. “Make it hurt.” Pain…yes, Sasuke’s pain was good, it made him forget that stormy night, and it made him forget all about the other man in his life. There was just Sasuke and the cold morning breeze and his hard member…he was going to cum in Sasuke’s hand. “My body is on fire.” He was hard and Sasuke was hard inside him. He felt so full. “Sasuke…I’m going to explode.” Sasuke’s hips were moving fast and his dick was abusing the blonde’s prostate. They came together but he didn’t want Sasuke to stop. He needed Sasuke to love him more.  
The last week in the hospital he had spent beeng haunted by his insecurities and he needed Sasuke to wash them away.  
“Do you like that?” Sasuke taunted him. “Did you miss my dick you fucking slut?”  
“Yes…” Naruto moaned. ”I missed it split me apart. I missed your cum inside me.”  
“I’ll give you all the cum your cunt can handle.”  
“I’ll take it all.”  
Sasuke came inside him again and again, smearing his insides with cum and Naruto was high. Sasuke was giving him more love than he could handle. Cum was dripping from his hole and he couldn’t hold it all in. He moaned with every thrust and felt that his body was giving up, unable to take all that Sasuke had to offer but he was happy.  
Sasuke pulled out and straddled Naruto.  
“I want to feel you inside me so fill me up.” Naruto pushed inside Sasuke making the raven grit his teeth and hiss in pain. He had never done that before and Naruto knew well how painful it was. “Move you fucking slut.” Sasuke ordered him although still obviously in pain.  
“Yes master. I will fuck you.”  
“Yes bitch, fuck me. Now that you’re officially my boyfriend you should do that more often.” Naruto loved to be called Sasuke’s boyfriend more than anything. He had never dared to label their relationship since Sasuke didn’t and he was content to just be Sasuke’s personal dick sucking cum eating slut but boyfriend held a whole different meaning giving him a sense of security.  
“I’ll fuck you and fill you with cum.” Naruto’s hips began to move faster as Sasuke got used to the feeling. “You’re so tight around my dick.”  
“Are you complaining, bitch?”  
“No…I love it.” When Sasuke was about to come he pulled away.  
“Eat me, bitch.” Naruto took his hard member in his mouth and sucked while his hands pumped the seed out. Holding Sasuke’s dick above his stuck out tongue he pumped the last drops of cum and swallowed. Tears flooded his eyes as memories from that stormy night invaded his mind…how he had that other dick down his throat, choking on it, barely able to breathe. He had closed his eyes trying to imagine he had Sasuke in his mouth but it felt nothing like his lover.  
Sasuke was a cruel lover. Sometimes he would give Naruto bliss and oblivion as he poured his love into him and sometimes he wouldn’t let Naruto forget about the other man in his life. If Sasuke was angry he had the right to be because he had to share Naruto’s body with another man and if he was taking revenge Naruto couldn’t blame him.   
“I miss them. Does that even make sense?” Sasuke pulled him in his arms and held him tight and Naruto curled up in the embrace with his head on Sasuke’s shoulder.  
“It does. You love them and it’s normal to miss the ones you love.”  
“We used to happy, now mom is depressed and takes sleeping pills just to pass out on the couch for half a day. Dad is angry all the time even when he doesn’t take it out on me. He barely talks when he doesn’t abuse me.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“I don’t think it’s ever going to get better.”  
“Father is angry too. Mom doesn’t show it much but she doesn’t like the idea of me being gay and Itachi doesn’t care. He’s almost always away these days anyway. I guess he got tired of father yelling and roaring all the time.”  
“I can go on if I have you though.”  
“I will go on with you by my side.”

The holyday came and Naruto spent his days tied to the bed in the basement and his nights curled up in bed under the covers. His father would not let him leave the house and see Sasuke now that he knew the raven was Naruto’s lover.  
Sasuke was kept indoors at all cost too and although they were so close, just a few houses away from each other, it felt like oceans spread between them. Sasuke would go out of his way to get in trouble just to be whipped. The pain helped him take his mind away from Naruto for a while but not for long.  
Naruto was left with nothing but the demons in his mind that added more to his insecurities. He felt empty, abandoned and lonely. What if Sasuke forgot about him? What if he wouldn’t love him when they would see each other in school again? He tried to sleep all day just to quiet his mind.  
On the first day of school Sasuke was not on the roof and Naruto panicked but what could he do? He went to his class, lost in his dark thoughts when the door opened and he heard his name being called. Sasuke was standing in the doorway waiting for him.  
He couldn’t hold the smile as he ran to his boyfriend. “Come here you dick sucking cum eating slut.” Sasuke whispered in his ear. They never talked like that when others could hear them. This kind of verbal abuse was just between the two of them and they both knew it held no ill intent.  
Naruto let Sasuke drag him to the lockers room. No one had PE so early in the morning.  
The blonde was shoved into the wall with a loud thud and Sasuke began to lick all over his body making him squirm in anticipation. Then he was in Sasuke’s mouth and drained into oblivion for the first time in weeks.  
“Sasuke…fuck me.” Swallowing his seed Sasuke pushed his own hard member in Naruto while his mouth sucked and liked the blonde’s nipples. “Lick me more. I want to feel you tongue on my skin and your dick inside me. I scrubbed extra hard this morning so that I won’t taste like his cum.”   
“You don’t taste like his cum, you taste wonderful.” Naruto closed his eyes and thought he was in heaven. Sasuke was all over him, licking and sucking his nipples, stroking his dick and fucking his ass, overwhelming him with love, giving him all the love he couldn’t give during holidays, setting his body on fire and making him moan. The long weeks without Sasuke were forgotten and Sasuke was loving him.  
When Sasuke pulled back he had a dark expression on his face and Naruto hated it. He felt the darkest storm coming. “Sasuke?” he asked cautiously.  
“Naruto, we can’t go on like this.” The blonde began to hyperventilate. Was Sasuke breaking up with him after loving him so much? “My parents decided to move away just to break us apart. They think I’ll get over you if we can’t see each other again.”  
Naruto was just shaking his head still stunned. “No, I won’t get over you. You just loved me, Sasuke. You fucked me. Tell me that you love me. You can’t leave me.” He couldn’t think straight anymore. “No…tell me it’s all a lie and fuck me, fuck me like never before. Sasuke you can’t leave me.”  
“Stop it Naruto.” Sasuke yelled and tears fell down his pale cheeks. “I’ll die before I leave you.” Rushing to get his bag he pulled a bottle of painkillers and showed it to Naruto. “I won’t be going with them.” Naruto watched him speechless and still stunned. He understood what Sasuke was telling him and knew how the raven felt all too well after all he had tried to kill himself once before.  
“We will do it together.” Sasuke nodded and got another bottle, giving it to Naruto. “Can I have you inside me?” The blonde began to feel scared. It wasn’t like the first time he tried. The first time he took the pills in the heat of the moment. He thought that he had lost Sasuke forever but now it was different. Now he had Sasuke by his side and Sasuke loved him and made him his boyfriend. Sasuke had poured his love inside him and made him feel good and forget. Now he had something to lose.  
Sasuke let Naruto straddle him and push himself onto him before they both opened the bottles. They took two pills at a time never breaking eye contact with one another until the bottles were empty.  
“I will always love, Naruto.”  
“We’ll be together forever.”  
“No one can hurt us anymore.”  
“No one can split us apart.”  
Sasuke took the smaller boy in his arms, and Naruto rest his head on Sasuke’s shoulder. They closed their eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the other’s body until they fell in oblivion.

**Author's Note:**

> There might a sequel to this story. If you have any idea how to continue the story please tell me.


End file.
